Make it Through
by Kikisstuff
Summary: Hermione and Draco don't expect their relationship to go anywhere, but when it starts to move and people start trying to break them up, will their relationship make it through (this story might turn into something else in the end)?
1. How it Began

I do not own any of the characters in here or places...or anything else for that matter.  
  
Hermione had just broken up with Krum. Unfortunately, it had been quite the ugly break up. Every night after doing her homework of course, she would go to bed and cry for hours. She loved having Harry and Ron as her best friends, but they were guys, and couldn't really help her with certain problems, this being one of them. They tried, but.failed miserably. Ron telling her that he was right all along about them not being good for each other obviously did not make things better, and she really didn't understand how he thought saying that would anyway. Then there was Harry, who kept comparing Hermione and Krum's once relationship to his and Cho's. That also didn't make things any better. She really wished she had better girlfriends. Padma and Lavender were too wound up in their own relationships to really care about Hermione's. It seemed that everyone in Hogwarts was having a better love life that she was.  
But that was not true. Draco had also just broken up with his girlfriend, Veronica. Veronica switched to Hogwarts from a wizarding school in the United States. The sorting hat barely touched the top of her head when it blurted out "SLYTHERIN!" Draco was drawn to her because she was one of the only girls that didn't chase after him. In fact, she almost ignored him up until the time he asked her out. Their relationship was doomed from the start. Both were power hungry and were always trying to out compete each other in everything. The one thing that they always managed to bond over was making fun of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and "the weasel" as Draco called him. Veronica seemed to have a very unique hate for Hermione Granger, it was a fatal combination of jealousy, awe, and mad rage. Draco wasn't very upset when they broke up, I mean sure, she was by far the best looking girl in Hogwarts, but.she was extremely snobby and bratty.  
In Potions, Snape was feeling extra evil, and decided to pair up people by opposite houses. Of course, Draco and Hermione got paired together, as always, because they were the top students in the class and he didn't want any of the other students gliding along on their grades. Hermione didn't really mind this, and neither did Draco (on the inside, but he let his hate for her show on the outside), they both had had experiences with students who were not as smart as them, therefore being completely useless on projects. This wasn't just a one or two-day project, it was a really big project that would require them to spend tons of time outside of class doing it. Hermione glanced at Harry who looked miserable, since he had been paired up with Pansy, and then she looked at Ron who was awing over Veronica, his partner. Snape passed out their topics, Hermione and Draco had to research about the Polyjuice potion. They had to find out some of its most famous uses, accidents, side effects, etc. Hermione cringed when she thought of the horrible accident she had during 2nd year with the cat hair. "When are we going to start this thing mudblood?" Draco sneered. Hermione took a deep breath in, "I don't know, why don't we just research by ourselves for a few days.then we can come together and put our information together." "Fine by me, just as long as I don't end up having to do all the work." Which brought the common smirk to Draco's face as he knew who much that comment ticked Hermione off. "FINE! We can just do everything together if you're so worried about me coasting on your grade, since that aaaalllwwwwaaaayyyyyssss happens." "Fine then, I'll meet you in the library after dinner" "Fine"  
The rest of her day went easily. After dinner she went into the library where Draco was already waiting for her. She sat across from him and pushed away a piece of hair that had fallen from behind her ear. Draco had been finding Hermione very nice looking since the beginning of this year. He thought about whether or not he should ask her out.he knew it would make Veronica extremely jealous, which would be the best thing ever, but would Hermione say yes? If she didn't he could just pretend he was joking and laugh it off. "Granger, you want to go out sometime?" He said it with perfect confidence. "Did you just ask if I wanted to go out with YOU, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione questioned in amazement. "Yea, are you deaf or something?" "No, I'm not deaf, it's just that you, I thought, were going out with Veronica, and I also thought you hated me" "I don't hate you Granger, and I'm not going out with Veronica anymore"  
Hermione thought about this.she knew she really did have to get over Krum, and Draco wouldn't be one of those long lasting relationships.just a fling. "Sure, why not?"  
  
~This is just a prologue, a little background information. This is my first fic, so please send me reviews, comments, whatever! Thanks!~ 


	2. Plots for Destruction Arise

I don't own this stuff.  
  
Hermione and Draco had been going out for about a month. So far their relationship had been pretty easy, with the exception of a few people sneering at them in the halls. Harry and Ron were trying to be supportive of Hermione, but once Hermione wasn't around they would vent about how much they hated the relationship. No one really approached Draco about the situation, they were all too scared. They remembered when Vince Dame, a fourth year, asked Draco about going out with Veronica, they never saw Vince again. Draco hadn't told his father yet, he was still trying to figure out the right words. Then again, how do you tell your father that you're basically going against everything you were ever taught? He wouldn't understand.  
Harry and Ron were walking down to lunch, when they saw Hermione and Draco kissing. "NO WAY!" Ron yelled as he came sprinting towards Draco and Hermione. He grabbed Draco, punched him in the stomach and slammed him up against the wall, "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" "Get the hell off me Weasel!" Draco yelled as he punched Ron in the jaw. Harry pried Ron off of Draco and was struggling to hold him back. Hermione came over to Ron, "What's your problem?! I thought you didn't mind me and Draco going out," she could feel her face getting hot. "I thought we were better friends than this, I thought we could talk to each other, obviously, I was wrong!" "YOU SHOUDLNT BE GOING OUT WITH HIM!" Ron screamed. She turned around and left with Draco.  
Hermione walked up to Gryffindor tower, and turned around to face Draco. "I can't believe Ron! What does he know anyways?! Why shouldn't we be going ou-" Hermione was cut off because Draco had leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "Hermione.I don't know what you were expecting when we started going out.I sure as hell wasn't expecting people to welcome our relationship with open arms, but I don't care. I love being with you." A small smile spread over Hermione's face and she wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm going to go.I have homework I need to finish." Draco rolled his eyes jokingly. Hermione punched him in the shoulder playfully, "bye, I'll talk to you at dinner" and then she kissed him on the cheek and went inside.  
Hermione walked into her room and saw Lavender sitting on her bed reading. "Uh, Lavender, can I talk to you about something?" Lavender looked up "Um...sure Herm, what's up?" "Well, things are just so confusing, with Draco, you know? I don't know what to do, because now I know that Ron and Harry dislike our relationship, and I don't want to lose them as friends." Lavender laughed, "Are you serious? You're JUST finding out that they hate you going out with Draco? I mean, come on Herm, Harry and Draco are practically sworn enemies.of course they would hate you going out with him. Wouldn't you hate it if Harry or Ron went out with Pansy?" "Well.I guess, does everyone else in Gryffindor hate us going out?" "Yea.and so do all the girls in Slytherin. They REALLY hate you two going out, they all wanted to marry Draco, I mean, who wouldn't, the money, the power, the drop-dead gorgeous looks?" "Um.thanks for talking with me Lavender," and with that Hermione went back out into the common room to work on her homework.  
As Draco was walking back down to lunch, he ran into Veronica. "Draco, darling! I haven't talked to you in sooo long! How are yooou?" Veronica drawled. "Yea, because we broke up remember?" "Oh, so that means we can't talk? But Dracy, anyway, I saw what happened between you and the Weasel.very entertaining I must say." Draco glared at her, "I don't have time for this," and he walked away. Veronica stood there watching him leave with her arms crossed and a smile over her face. "I think that time can be arranged.perhaps Lucius could help make time once he finds out about mudblood Granger." she said softly to herself before walking to the library.  
  
~The next chapter will be longer! I just wanted to get another quick chapter in that actually starts the story. Thanks to Bubblequeen and Emily- Dufleng for reviewing!~ 


End file.
